Nemesis Prime
Nemesis Prime is a Decepticon who is the dark mirror of Optimus Prime, a clone of the Autobot leader which is imbued with many of his abilities but lacking all moral restraint. Fiction Character figure biography In Alternators, Doctor Arkeville spent years personally constructing Nemesis Prime piece by stolen piece, hiding his handiwork from both Concurrence agents and the Decepticons. Designed to be the ultimate military commander, he had arguably the mightiest Binaltech Transformer body ever constructed, but it remained without a life-force. Dr. Arkeville planned to acquire one by tapping into an amazingly powerful extra-spatial source that the Autobot Translink Project had uncovered. It is unknown whether this final step ever came to fruition. :"This is the only known Alternators fiction, aside from a brief blurb on a promotional Mazda website for the "RX-8 Transformer" (which was later released as Meister) that summarized the initial backstory of the first chapter of the Binaltech story. While it is clearly based on the Binaltech storyline, borrowing elements with no precedent in English-language canon, it differs from Binaltech's "Black Convoy" bio in some details and may be considered a separate continuity. Also, since this bio was only made public through online retailers with access to Hasbro's promotional material library and Ben Yee's review of the Nemesis Prime toy, it's hard to say if the bio was ever actually "officially" released, even though release had been fully intended." In Universe, Nemesis Prime was the product of a mad plan by Straxus, who put a lowly, unknown warrior through an excruciating rebuilding process, tortuously reforging him into the very image of Optimus Prime. Through forcible data uploads and brainwashing, the Decepticon was imbued with memories and skills culled from many sources, giving him much of Optimus Prime's knowledge and combat algorithms. This, however, cost him not just his sense of identity, but also any framework with which to process this knowled ge. His creator having since perished, Nemesis Prime became a threat to all, skulking in the dark parts of Cybertron and targeting both Autobots and Decepticons in his murderous insanity. In Masterpiece, Though marked as a Decepticon, the clone Nemesis Prime holds allegiance only to his creator, Unicron. His very nature is destruction. His only purpose is to return his master to life. In Loyal Subjects '', Nemesis Prime took the form of Optimus Prime and went on a rampage bent on destroying whole worlds. It had no thoughts or allegiance to either Autobot or Decepticon and merely craved destruction. Its rampage threatened to upset the balance of power. At one point shortly before Christmas it attacked Santa Claus's village, utterly destroying it and incinerating the reindeer. It was challenged by who fought valiantly but was twisted into a scratch-back. Nemesis Prime was in the process of choking Saint Nick himself when it was transported away on December 14 by one who wished to wield his awesome power for their own... ''Story of Binaltech Dr. Arkeville, seeking to create an evil leader greater than Megatron, used a subspace impulse cloner to duplicate Optimus Prime (with a snazzy black-and-teal paint job). To this end, Arkeville twisted Prime's imported essence to evil with a rewriting program, but the clone still lacked life. He experimented with a subspace linkup to channel a life force, but the operation was interrupted: A time warp suddenly appeared and produced a mysterious orb which touched the clone body, causing the clone to both activate and vanish. Meanwhile, on Dinobot Island, the Autobots were enacting Operation: Distant Thunder to undo the changes that Ravage had wrought upon the timeline. The Autobots had just send a drone into the past with the intent of restoring the correct timeline, expecting reality to change around them, returning to its proper state. Instead, the successful restoration of the correct flow of history caused their alternate timeline to become undone, as all of their reality was torn apart by warp holes. At that moment, Arkeville's clone appeared before them, extending his hands as an orb of light engulfed first the island, then the entire world. The warp holes were extinguished, and the clone announced that it had used the power of the spark that now inhabited it to preserve the "Binal-Time" that the Autobots inhabited. The Autobots continued questioning this "Black Optimus", who explained that he was a spark who had been sent back in time from the distant future, referring to himself only as "the Protector". His mission was to preserve the Binaltechs, as their existence would, in the future, bring about the Alternity, a "great existence" involving beings who would ensure prosperity and protection across the multiverse. When these explanations were done, the clone's core AI suddenly asserted itself, and he began taunting the Autobots, even manifesting a Decepticon symbol on his body. Using what remained of the Protector's power, the clone rejected his foreign spark and formed a warp portal back to Arkeville's lab. Reduced to an automated state, the clone still was able to leap through the portal to its creator. There, the doctor initiated another subspace translink experiment, this one succeeding in connecting the clone to an ancient, evil, greedy life force. At last, Arkeville's creation became Nemesis Prime. What happened to Dr. Arkeville after that is unknown, but soon after activation, Nemesis Prime began to make his move. When Megatron's forces attacked the Earth Defense Command base on Mars, Nemesis Prime appeared to block any further progress by the Decepticon leader, refusing to let him dominate Earth's solar system, which Nemesis Prime desired for himself. Megatron was disgusted that an Earth-born machine would wear the Decepticon insignia, but just as they were about to battle, across the galaxy, on Cybertron, Mirage accomplished his mission to activate the Quintesson-created killswitch, deactivating all non-Binaltech Transformers. Megatron was frozen, and Nemesis Prime calmly seized the opportunity to take power, ordering Shockwave to gather as many Decepticon bodies as possible. Seeing the logic in this order, Shockwave complied. Nemesis Prime sat on Megatron's throne and plotted future moves. Seeking to make himself a true match for Optimus Prime, Nemesis Prime schemed to create an artificial Matrix by using a device to wrench minds from their bodies and combine them in a crystalline storage unit. Attempting a test run in a human settlement in Australia, Nemesis Prime was thwarted by a contingent of Autobots led by Optimus Prime and Ultra Magnus. The two Primes went one-on-one during the ensuing battle, but when Optimus was sent tumbling into a riverbank, the Protector's spark flew to his aid and fused with him, lending Prime its power. Supercharged by the power of the Protector's spark, Optimus absorbed Nemesis Prime's next attack and redirected it upon his dark twin, who was engulfed and finally destroyed as his body exploded into shards. ''Lil Formers'' Upon learning about the negative-polarity version of Optimus Prime, Nemesis Prime accused him of "biting his style. Renegade Rhetoric The Optimus Prime of Primax 085.0 Eta was abducted by Megatron's Renegade Decepticons to another reality and subjected to a stolen Brainwave Scanner stolen from Professor Morris. The Decepticons used it to turn Optimus Prime into Nemesis Prime, who turned the defense systems of the Spy Changers' base against them. Subsequently, however, Nemesis Prime made a play for leadership of the Decepticons, gaining the loyalty of Frenzy and Crash Test. Wheeljack mused that turning Optimus evil may not have been the Decepticons' best idea. ''Power of the Primes'' marketing material An evil clone of Optimus Prime, Nemesis Prime was fueled by the Dark Matrix of Leadership, driven to annihilate all in his path. Nemesis Prime could further augment himself by bonding with Prime Masters. Games ''Bot Shots Battle Game! Nemesis Prime participated in numerous one-on-one matches against other Autobots and Decepticons, using his fists, his sword, or his gun to defeat his opponents. Sometimes, he even faced off against himself! ''Transformers Legends Nemesis Prime was constructed from scrap and stolen parts by Doctor Arkeville in an attempt to create a robot rivaling Optimus Prime. The uncontrolled fury of the creation resulted in it getting loose and going on a rampage that was only stopped by the Aerialbots. Nemesis Prime was forced into a retreat. ''Transformers: Battle Tactics'' Nemesis Prime participated in battles against a variety of opponents, both Autobots and Decepticons. Sometimes there were many of him! He was an Uncommon character who could be recruited by collecting 35 units of Cybermetal and 16 units of Transmetal. ''Transformers: Devastation'' A Nemesis Prime costume for Optimus Prime appears as downloadable content. Optimus Prime could don Nemesis Prime's colors during the Autobots' battle to stop the Decepticons from cyberforming Earth. When wearing the paintjob, he would comment that it "felt odd" and that it made him a real "robot in disguise". ''Transformers: Earth Wars'' Nemesis Prime was the result of Shockwave's cyber-cloning experiments. He was programmed with some of Optimus Prime's skills and memories, but he lacked the experience to actually process them, which caused him to go a bit nutty, dedicating himself to tearing down everything Optimus stood for. Upon his arrival through the space bridge, Nemesis immediately declared himself the enemy of life. When Nemesis first arrived on earth, he promptly proclaimed who he was to Megatron. He then tracked down Optimus Prime's location with the help of Luca, and went to destroy the Autobot outpost, only to be thwarted by Hot Rod. *'class': Special *'Lowest star rating': 2 star *'Weapons' Nemesis Prime has a Ion blaster the same make as Optimus Prime, and a Flame thrower. He uses the Ion cannon to blast the target a few times, then gets closer and burns it with his flame thrower. *'Ability: Power of the Darkness': Make a friendly bot invulnerable to damage, knockback, and stun effects for 6 seconds! Upgrading this ability will increase duration **'Cost': 6 ability points +2 for reuses. Nemesis Prime at Transformers: Earth Wars Wiki Toys Robots in Disguise (2001) *'X-Brawn / Scourge' (Basic, 2002) : The only new mold for this character, Spychanger Scourge was only available in a 2 pack with a Spychanger version of X-Brawn. Like most Spychangers, she features high speed axles and can roll very well across smooth surfaces, but lacks the weight to propel her quickly. : As with most of the new Robots in Disguise releases, the X-Brawn / Scourge pack was available in Japan as a 'USA Edition' mass-released toy. : Ironically, this mold was later redecoed both as Generation 1 Spychanger Optimus Prime in the Universe toyline and as "Movie" Optimus Prime for a Japanese pack-in DVD exclusive. ::*''More information on Spy Changer Scourge at Transformers-Universe.com'' ::*''More information on Spy Changer Scourge at TFU.info'' Alternators *'Nemesis Prime' (2006) **''Alternators ID number:'' 24 **''Accessories:'' Engine/blaster : Nemesis Prime is a black redeco of Alternators/Kiss Players Optimus Prime with red translucent windows and blue paint detail. Like Optimus, he transforms into a Dodge Ram SRT-10 at 1:24 scale, with opening doors, hood, and tailgate, plus an open passenger compartment. His engine transforms into a handgun. : He was initially sold exclusively at San Diego Comic-Con 2006 and for a limited time at Hasbro Toy Shop, selling out roughly an hour after its 2pm sales debut. Prior to that, he was released in large quantities at regular retail in various Asian countries, becoming a shelfwarmer there, ironically. : Later, he was offered in Australia through online stores. A few weeks later he showed up in massive numbers in the Australian retail store Toy World for half the price. ::*''More information on Nemesis Prime at TFU.info'' Binaltech *'Black Convoy' (2007) **''Japanese ID number:'' BT-17 **''Accessories:'' Engine/blaster : Black Convoy is the first Binaltech release since Skids in early 2006, and was available exclusively in Japan at the winter Wonder Festival in 2007. His plastic colors are different from Nemesis Prime's, with grey plastic replacing the black on his shins, waist, shoulders and forearms. In addition, Nemesis Prime's windows are tinted red, but Black Convoy's windows are completely clear. His paint deco is based upon Kiss Players Convoy's, arranged in the same patterns but using teal, and he has vacuum-metallized wheels and front grill. The paint deco on his head is meant to evoke that of Car Robots Black Convoy. Perhaps the most important differences are that he has die-cast metal parts, and most of his truck body panels are coated in gloss black paint. : Perhaps due to cost-cutting, this toy was released in the large bubble-on-a-tray packaging also used in the Alternators line. However, he came with no character or packaging art. : This figure was later repurposed into a new body for Optimus Primal in the Alternity fiction. Universe (2008) *'Nemesis Prime' (Voyager, 2008) **''Series:'' Classic Series **''Accessories:'' 2 smokestacks/"Stellar Converter Cannon", wind vane/"Disruptor Cannon" :Nemesis Prime is a redeco of Classics Optimus Prime, transforming into a modern cab-over style truck of made up model, dominated by a large aero fairing on his roof. Premiering as a San Diego Comic-Con 2008 exclusive, it later saw wider release via Hasbro Toy Shop as part of the Classics Series of the 2008 Universe toyline. The figure largely follows the same paint application map as the original figure, with some minor omissions as well as new paint applications. As well, it features metallic purple and silver tampographs of the Decepticon symbol on its forearm and shoulder, as well as red paint blocking the light-piping feature in the figure's head. Undocumented in the instructions, Nemesis can also use the wind vane as a shield, If one of his fists is folded down. :In robot mode, his aero fairing transforms into a large "Disruptor Cannon", and his smokestacks transform into a smaller "Stellar Converter Cannon". Additionally, both can combine together to form a back-mounted shoulder weapon. ::*[http://www.tfu.info/2008/Decepticon/SDCCNemesisPrime/nemesisprime.htm More information on Universe Nemesis Prime at tfu.info.] Bot Shots *'Nemesis Prime / Megatron / Acid Storm' (Multi-pack, 2012) **''Series'': 1''' **''Number'': '''BP005 ***''Fist strength'': 855 ***''Blaster strength'': 555 ***''Sword strength'': 215 : A redeco of Bot Shots Optimus Prime, Nemesis Prime is a teeny little long-nosed semi truck with "trailer", with a spring-loaded automatic transformation to robot mode triggered when his front bumper is pressed. He has a "spinner" in his chest that shows his three attack types and power levels. Despite being a Decepticon, he still has Optimus Prime's Autobot hood ornament. He was only available in a three-pack with a black version of Megatron and Acid Storm. ::*''More information on Nemesis Prime at TFU.info'' Masterpiece *'Black Convoy' (2013-03-30 / 2017-12-28) **''Japanese ID number:'' MP-10B **''Accessories:'' Laser blaster, battle axe, Dead Matrix : Masterpiece MP-10B Black Convoy is a black redeco and minor retool of MP-10 Convoy, in the typical black/grey/teal color scheme with red windows, and with a tampoed Decepticon insignia shoulder panel instead of the molded Autobot one, but lacking the trailer, Roller, and the Spike Witwicky figure. :He transforms into a Freightliner FL86, and comes with a hand-held laser blaster which can collapse and store inside a compartment on his back in either mode, as well as a battle axe that slips over Black Convoy's right hand. His chest opens up to reveal the removable Dead Matrix, which is made of die-cast metal, and can be held by one of Black Convoy's hands. :When purchased from sellers supplied by Hasbro Asia, Black Convoy came with a collector coin, in a unique black metallic finish. The coin is mounted on a card resembling a dark-tinted Matrix which slides open laterally, like the Matrix itself, to reveal the coin inside. :TakaraTomy reissued this figure in December 2017. Kre-O *'Nemesis Prime' (Kreon Micro-Changer, 2013) **''Collection'': Collection 3 **''Bag number'': ***** 52 **''Accessories'': Stand brick, Optimus rifle :As part of the third wave of blindpacked Micro-Changers, Nemesis Prime is a Kreon that can be rebuilt into a cabover-style semi truck . He unsurprisingly reuses all of Optimus Prime's parts, including his helmet, gun, and smokestacks, but comes with extra parts to turn him into a truck. : This Micro-Changer assortment was the last one to appear at Target, with later waves showing up only at ToysЯUs or drug/discount stores. : Nemesis can't seem to catch a break in the stock photography department. His promotional online shots show him with this headpiece turned around inside his helmet, showing only a flat gray plastic instead of red eyes. Meanwhile, his truck-mode picture on the front page of his instructions are lacking the red windscreen paint operations. In both photo sets, his helmet is missing all of its silver paint. ::*''More information on Nemesis Prime at TFU.info'' *'Nemesis Prime' (Kreon Micro-Changer, 2017) **''Collection'': Collection 3 **''Accessories'': Logo plate, Optimus rifle :In 2017, the Collection 3 Micro-Changers were re-released in a whole new production run, first appearing at Walgreens stores in the US. These releases use the almost-entirely-retooled 2015 Kreon (making most parts incompatible with older Kreons), with slightly-differently-hued plastics than the originals. Nemesis Prime's tampographs are slightly altered, changing the flat light gray to metallic silver... and losing all of the silver on his helmet, and the cab-brick's windows. :Sadly, this release has no individual-identification code on the bag, requiring you to use the feel-through-the-bag method or just buy blind and hope. Generations Thrilling 30 *'Nemesis Prime & Spinister' (Legends Class, 2014) **''Series / Number'': 08 / 018 **''Accessories'': Rotors :A redeco of ''Thrilling 30'' Legends Class Optimus Prime, Generations Nemesis Prime is about the size of a Cyberverse Commander Class toy. He transforms from a generic cab-over truck into a robot based on Optimus Prime's appearance in IDW's 2009-2011 ongoing series, and features 5mm-compatible hands and roof. He features teal paint on his hands, feet, knees, forehead, and even his mouthplate. (which is probably a nod to ''Animated'' Nemesis Prime's teal detailing.) : He comes with Spinister, who can transform into a helicopter, a robot with 3mm-compatible hands, and a weapon with a 5mm handle. :Hasbro's original stock photo for the figure depicting a hand-painted prototype shows Nemesis with Optimus Prime's ion cannon, which the final toy does not include. That weapon is instead included with the wave-mate Cliffjumper/Suppressor two-pack. The version of the photo featured on the back of the toy's packaging is massively edited (in addition to being shown as mirrored), with the weapon edited out and the rotor piece moved from Spinister's back to the hand that originally held the weapon. The stock photos also show a Decepticon insignia tampographed on his vehicle mode, which the final product didn't have. ::*][http://www.tfu.info/2014/Decepticon/GenNemesisPrime/nemesisprime.htm More information on Generations Nemesis Prime at TFU.info]= Alt-Modes *'Nemesis Prime' (Alt-Modes, 2016) :A redeco of Optimus Prime from the Alt-Modes portion of Generations, Nemesis Prime is a super deformed toy whose body transforms into a truck when the Decepticon faction symbol on his head is flipped. He was blind-boxed and available in two of the cases from the first collection. :This mold was retooled into Ultra Magnus. Power of the Primes *'Evolution Nemesis Prime' (Leader Class, 2018) **''Japanese ID number:'' PP-42 **''Accesories'': trailer/evolution armor, ion-blaster (formed by two blasters), Dark Matrix of Leadership frame, Matrix core, two forearm blasters, Dark Saber, Decepticon Giza :Power of the Primes Evolution Nemesis Prime is a retool of Power of the Primes Optimus Prime with two new heads—the evolution one based on Combiner Wars Toxitron's (originally intended to be a "Nemesis Prime")—as well as new weapons. He transforms from a truck with a trailer into a robot and back. The individual truck transforms into Nemesis Pax and is able to form the core of Nemesis Prime's robot mode. His trailer forms Nemesis Prime's entire body, and his ion blaster can be split into two weapons. He includes the Dark Matrix of Leadership, which can store in his chest in the 'Evolved' form. The center of his Matrix can be replaced with any Prime Master. :He includes a pair of blasters that can be mounted on his forearms (homaging Armada Nemesis Prime) or on his trailer (in the fashion of Powermaster Optimus Prime) by flipping out a panel on each side of the trailer. He also comes with the Dark Saber and Giza, a robotic bird who transforms into a sword (in reference to the Arms Micron partner of ''Prime'' Nemesis Prime). Giza being a bird might also be an homage to the partnership between ''Robots in Disguise'' Optimus Prime and Aerobolt. Black Convoy Pen ]*'Transformers Black Convoy Pen' (2014) **''Accessories:'' Blaster : A redeco of Optimus Prime Pen produced by Sentinel as part of the 30th anniversary of Transformers, Black Convoy Pen is a well-articulated little robot that folds into the shape of a rather chunky, but functional ballpoint pen. The tip of the pen is formed from his blaster, with the barrel acting as a cap. : This mold was also used to make Ultra Magnus Pen. Bearbrick *'Nemesis Prime' (2015-06) :A redeco of the Bearbrick Optimus Prime figure, Nemesis Prime transforms into a cuddly Bearbrick bear and back. He has no accessories, but holes in his robot mode hands can accommodate other toys' weapons. This figure is an exclusive release shared by the online retailer hmv.co.jp and Lawson convenience stores in Japan. : This mold was also used to make Bearbrick Age of Extinction Optimus Prime and retooled into Megatron, Bumblebee, and Starscream. Q-Transformers *'Black Convoy' (2015-11-14) **''ID number:'' QT-33 :A redeco of Q-Transformers Convoy, Black Convoy transforms from a super deformed truck with integrated trailer to a cute little robot. On the package card, his English name is given as "Black Optimus Prime," but with a Decepticon logo, similar to United Black Optimus Prime. :This mold was retooled into Q-Transformers Ultra Magnus. :Although usually sold in Japanese markets, some department stores in Asia had sold the figure as well. Merchandise Titanium Series *'Nemesis Prime' (3" Robot Masters) **''Accessories:'' Ion Blaster, display stand :Had it been released, this toy would have been a redeco of ''War Within'' Optimus Prime. His unpublished bio described a character much like the Universe version mentioned above, but without reference to Straxus or any type of origin story. As a redeco of a War Within toy, this Nemesis would presumably—but not necessarily—have been part of the Dreamwave comics continuity. The Loyal Subjects *'Nemesis Prime' (8" Figure, 2013) : A redeco of the 8" Optimus Prime vinyl figure, Nemesis Prime features shoulder and neck articulation and comes with a large gun. The figure was limited to a series of 500. : This mold was also used for the 8" Optimus Prime, "Dead Prime", and DIY Optimus Prime figures. ::*[https://www.theloyalsubjects.com/blog/nemsis-prime Nemesis Prime figure announcement (with bio) from the Loyal Subjects blog] ::*Nemesis Prime's other bio from the Loyal Subjects' web-store. D-Style *'Black Convoy' (2015) **''ID number:'' 46 **''Accessories:'' Two fists, two pointing hands, laser blaster, battle axe, Dead Matrix, "Trailer" vehicle mode, jet pack :D-Style Black Convoy is a redeco of D-Style Convoy, a super deformed model kit produced by Kotobukiya. He comes with redecoes of Convoy's accessories—assorted hands, a blaster, an axe, a Dead Matrix that stores in his chest, a tiny representation of his truck mode which can carry his blaster—plus a new one: Sideswipe's jet pack, which can be plugged into Convoy's back to replicate his use of it in "More than Meets the Eye, Part 3". Moving Black Convoy's antennae causes his mouthplate to move up and down. Mecha Nations *'Black Convoy' (2014) **''ID Number:'' MN02 **''Accessories:'' Ion Blaster, Energon Axe, Removable Armor, Megatron gun, alternate hands. :Created by Kids Logic, this super deformed G1 Black Convoy is, naturally, a redeco of their previous Optimus Prime figure in traditional Black Convoy/Nemesis Prime colors. :He stands 6" tall and is articulated, featuring a metallic color scheme, removable armor and replacement hands. He also features LED light up eyes, lights, weapons and Dead Matrix. :This figure was also redecoed into Mecha Nations Ultra Magnus. Bitfig *'Black Convoy' (06-2017) :Part of the second wave of Transformers Bitfig capsule toys. Black Convoy is a redeco of Convoy whose design is inspired by his appearance in the G1 cartoon. Black Convoy is articulated at the neck and shoulders. :Bitfig toys were packaged in capsules color coded to the toy they contained. Notes *A rather similar black redeco (allowing for 1980s Marvel coloring limitations) appeared leading the Decepticons' charge onto the Ark in the first Marvel U.S. issue. *[[Forest Lee|The author of Nemesis Prime's Alternators bio]] has said that the "extra-spatial source" that Arkeville tapped into was actually a pocket dimension that served as Unicron's power battery—and that Unicron gave Arkeville exactly what he wanted, in the form of a spark fragment from Unicron's own attempt at cloning an Optimus Prime. *Nemesis Prime's Universe bio seems directly inspired by the Marvel UK "Two Megatrons!" storyline, which revealed that Straxus had rebuilt a "hapless trooper" into a Megatron clone, complete with copied brain patterns. Unlike Nemesis Prime, however, this clone became a repository for Straxus's consciousness after Straxus's botched attempt to invade the original Megatron's mind. *According to Hasbro copy writer Forest Lee, the reference to Straxus was included in Comic-Con 2008 Nemesis Prime's bio entirely to make David Willis happy. *Stellar Converter Cannons are also weapons found on the Cybertron Primus toy. *The Loyal Subjects figure had 2 bios: a short version copied verbatim from the Armada Nemesis Prime article and a longer original write-up that includes a bizarre Christmas-themed rampage. *The Masterpiece Black Convoy toy is used to represent a Decepticon truck transporting GT-R Megatron to a race in the ''Transformers GT'' story pages, though there is no indication it's actually him. *Fun Publications scrapped tentative plans to do a Combiner Wars Nemesis Prime toy because Takara did the similar ''Unite Warriors'' Grand Scourge. Thus the Hasbro release of ''Combiner Wars'' Motormaster's alternate "pretooled" head went to Toxitron instead.Post by Powered Convoy on The Allspark Forums, 2016/04/22 Foreign names *''Japanese:'' Black Convoy (ブラックコンボイ Burakku Konboi), Nemesis Prime (ネメシスプライム Nemeshisu Puraimu) Category:Decepticons Category:Fictional clones Category:Convoys (Transformers)